10 CoSaS QuE oDiO dE tI
by jenedith princess
Summary: un plan de kakashi desencadenara el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de naruto... please! denle una oportuidad... soynnueva en esto jejejeje... y dejen sus comentarios


_**hola aki con un no se que es jejeje creo que intento de fic de un solo cap... en fin espero les guste NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU S COMENTARIOS  
**_

_**por cierto ocupe el oema de la pelicula del mismo nombre en mabas versiones, ingles y latino, tambien la cancion de al final es Can't Take My Eyes Off You de Muse, y el poema de sasuke es una cancion que me gusto mucho jajajaja se llama abrazame muy fuerte de juan gabriel... QUE!? me gusto la letra y dije esta la pongo aki! jejeje**_

_**los derechos de las obras que ocupe son propiedad de sus respectivos autores  
**_

_**naruto le pertenece a kishimoto sensei, yo solo lo ocupo para distraerme un rato jejejeje  
**_

_**los dejo con el fic y espero sus comentarios  
**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_**10 CoSaS qUe OdIo De Ti**_

_I hate the way you talk to me  
And the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick It even makes me rhyme. _

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 12 años, de piel blanca comparada con la porcelana, de mirada cual noche y de cabellos dl mismo tono, complexión atlética. Popular entre las chicas por sus buenas notas, por sus poses cool, alguien fuera de lugar. Hijo menor del clan más prestigious de todo Konoha.

_I hate the way you're always right.  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it that you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you not even close, not even a little bit, not any at all..._

Naruto Uzumaki, un joven 12 años, piel trigueña, y pelo cual hebras doradas, ojos cual mar; distinguido entre sus compañeros por sus tres marquitas en las mejillas lo cual le dan un aspecto salvaje. Atlético, de notas pésimas, soñador, alegre e hiperactivo. Huérfano desde que recuerda, vive solo en un departamento de la aldea y sueña con convertirse en Hokage y así ganar el respeto y admiración de toda la aldea.

Dos caminos diferentes se volverán a uno solo, el juego del destino los unirá…

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

**8 DE OCTUBRE**

El día en que todo empezó fue un día cualquiera, Konoha se encontraba en absoluta calma, los niños jugaban, otros as se dirigían a la academia, y los graduados a encontrarse con sus equipos para realizar alguna misión o simplemente entrenar.

-Aun no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por eso- pregunto Naruto

-Como que no entiendes Naruto- exclamo la peli rosa- que no vez que Sasuke saco nuevamente las mejores notas en el examen sorpresa que nos dio el tercero?

-Y eso qué? No es como si fuera algo nuevo o fantástico Sakura-chan

-Ay Naruto lo que pasa es que tienes celos por que no pudiste lograr eso, ni siquiera quedaste entre los mejores 5- volvió a hablar Sakura

- ese examen no me importaba mucho ttebayo, lo importante es ser bueno en lo practico!

-Si ese fuera todo no creo que existiría la academia no lo crees? Eres un completo dobe!

-Repítelo teme!

-Naruto deja de molestar a Sasuke! (iner: que no ves que él es tan guay y tú no?), no le hagas caso Sasuke, solo está molesto por que no le fue muy bien en el examen.

-Hmp! Como sea- declaro Sasuke dando la media vuelta y volviendo a recargarse sobre el barandal del puente donde esperaban a su maestro.

Naruto solo observo como Sakura nuevamente lo ignoro olímpicamente por Sasuke, ya había aclarado sus pensamientos y sentimientos hace mucho, desde que regresaron de la misión donde se encontraron con Haku y Zabusa; desde que regresaron él se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y entre ellas que lo que sentía por Sakura no era más que simple admiración y cariño fraterno. Sabía muy bien que la peli rosa estaba enamorada de Sasuke por eso siempre andaba tras él y lo ignoraba por completo.

Estaba consciente de ello pero eso no dejaba de dolerle, porque quizás en algún momento él podría hacerle caso, y eso sería doloroso para él, porque señoras y señores Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha estaba enamorado del último Uchiha, así es nada más y nada menos que el ídolo femenino Sasuke Uchiha. Le costó admitirlo, fue traumático en cierto punto que si tu creias que te gustaba las chicas salieras con eso… pero como Dorian los adultos en el corazón no se manda.

Y por eso la sabia mejor que nadie que la que mayor oportunidad de ganar el corazón del moreno era Sakura, era inteligente, hermosa, amable, fuerte, y sobre todo era mujer… un requisito indispensable para revivir el clan Uchiha…. Por eso ya no interfería en los intentos de pláticas de la peli rosa con el portador del sharingan, sino que hacia todo lo contrario alejándose lo más que pudiese de ellos parte darle privacidad.

Un sonoro suspiro lo hizo perderse de sus pensamientos, y con ellos la mirada oscura que estaba a ciertos centímetros de su rostro, dueña de su sensei lo alejaron varios metros lejos de él, mientras su sensei lo miraba con su único ojito feliz de la vida y por su tardía reacción.

-Muy bien, el día de hoy no tenemos ninguna misión asignada pero, hay una tarea que tienen que realizar de acuerdo?

-Muy bien! Cualquier tarea estamos listos para ella!- exclamo el rubio una vez salió de la impresión anterior

-Eres muy escandaloso usuratonkachi- proclamo Sasuke con su típica pose cool!

-Que dices bastardo!

-Ya basta Naruto deja a Sasuke-kun en paz!-defendió Sakura

-Hmp!- fue lo último que escucharon decir a ojiazul

-Muy bien déjenme terminar de hablar y si quieren después pueden acabar con sus energías de acuerdo?- al ver como los tres asentían proseguí el peli plateado- en fin su tarea es realizar….

-….

-….

-….

-…..

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Vale vale…. Su tarea es realizar un… poema!

-….

-….

-….

-Qué? Para que quiere que hagamos unos poemas Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto la de mirada jade

-Eso que tiene que ver con ser un ninja?- exclamo el ninja portador del Kyubi

-Bueno un ninja debe estar preparado para todo y no siempre habar peleas de por medio por lo que su misión es hacer un poema…. A pero no cualquier poema, sino uno que salga de ustedes mismo, piensen en no se… la persona que les gusta por ejemplo, pero no debe se copia der otro, debe ser original

-Y si no lo hacemos?- pregunto esta vez el menor de los Uchiha

-Bueno sino lo hacen no saldrán a misiones por un muy largo rato….. jejeje así que ustedes deciden? ^-^

-… eso se llama chantaje ttebayo!

-Bueno velo como un modo de ampliar tu cultura Naruto.

-Y para cuándo seria?-pregunto la kunoichi

-Será para dentro de dos días, ya que no tenemos ninguna misión asignada aprovecharemos ese tiempo y para hacerlo mejor el que más me guste tendrá el derecho de pedirnos cualquier cosa a los demás de acuerdo?

-Genial ttebayo! Vas a morder el polvo Sasuke!

-Eso quisieras dobe

-Aaa! Hombres

Después de aquella tarde los tres ninjas de fueron dejando solo al Junín,

-En verdad crees que este bien eso Kakashi?-pregunto otro ninja con una cicatriz en la nariz

-Es la única manera de que Naruto no sienta que le tenemos lastima- respondió el peli plata

-Sabes que él no es así, estaría feliz de que ustedes lo acompañen ese día?

-Pero ese día no puedo, saldré de misión, y estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos hará algo, una por que no le interesa y el otro por orgullo, velo como si fuera mi regalo Iruka- declaro mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que el otro se sonrojara- aaaa! Iruka eres tan mooooono! Mira te has sonrojado!

-Ca-ca-cállate ya Hatake!-y volviendo sobre sus pasos volvió a la aldea

-Jejejejeje ven aquí Iruka! Déjame enseñarte el regalo que tengo para ti!

-Déjame en paz!

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

Sasuke, Naruto, y Sakura caminaban hacia el centro de la cuidad donde muy pronto tomarían distintos caminos, Sakura hablaba emocionada por lo del poema, dichosa que Sasuke vaya a escuchar sus sentimientos en un poema, quizás esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para que él le correspondiera no?

Naruto estaba más que entusiasmado, ni por el hecho de que tendría que escribir un poema sino que si ganaba sabía muy bien que pediría y claro sería la primera vez que le ganaría a Sasuke. Esa oportunidad sin dudas le entusiasmaba.

Sasuke por su parte ni pensaba en nada ni le importaba no lo que sus compañeros pensaba, bueno en teoría eso era pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que cierto rubiales escribiría y para quien sería… eso le daba coraje y no precisamente por la rosadita….

-Esto va a ser genial ttebayo!

-Claro que si, podre declararme de una manera muy romántica mis sentimientos, no lo crees Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp!

-Es que no puede decir nada más que hmp? Ttebayo

-Eso no te incumbe Dobe

-Como me dijiste teme?

-Ya basta Naruto te he dicho que dejes en paz a Sasuke-kun!

-Pero Sakura-chan!

-También cállate Sakura! –exploto el Uchiha, el ver a Naruto con eso ojos y la manera en que le habla no le gustó nada- solo eres una molestia!

-No le hables así!

-Por qué? Por qué lo dices tú?

-Así es!ttebayo-

Los gritos entre ambos, subieron de tono cada vez más, para ese entonces Sakura no sabía qué hacer y había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, ella sabía que esa pelea no era como las de siempre había un tono hiriente en las palabras de Sasuke y no sabía por qué…. Pero no le gustaba… porque sabía que podía decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría pero que podía hacer ella?...solo derramar lágrimas como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos…. Y justo lo que predijo como desenlace de la pelea fue lo que paso…

-tu que vas a saber? Si siempre has sido ignorado por toda la aldea!, odiado por todos y huérfano desde que naciste, eres un maldito portador del demonio de nueve colas por eso todos te odian, porque simplemente aceptas tu destino!y dejas de jugar al ser un ninja, eres un maldito perdedor!- grito a todo pulmón el Uchiha, abriendo al instante al percatarse de lo que había dicho…. El puño de Naruto que se dirigía hacia su cara se detuvo, y en cuestión de segundo este desapareció en una bola de humo….

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

Sasuke había regresado a su casa, estaba cansado y adolorido sobre todo arrepentido, jamás debió decirle aquello a Naruto, que haría sino le dirigía la palabra? Rayos! Realmente no tena la intensión de hacer el dichoso poema, no creía que Kakashi fuera taann….. Porque, un Uchiha realizaría lago tan bobo…porque alguien confesaría sus sentimientos en un poema?

_Será para dentro de dos días, y para hacerlo mejor el que más me guste tendrá el derecho de pedirnos cualquier cosa a los demás de acuerdo?_

Lo que sea…. Si yo gano… Naruto tendrá que hacer lo que sea…..

Sakura por su parte estaba acostada en su cama con el dorso de la mano cubriendo su rostro, aquella pelea empezó por su culpa y lo sabía, no había podido hacer nada, solo llorar, y por su culpa paso lo que paso, Sasuke dijo algo que no sentía, y Naruto salió lastimado….. Naruto…. Si lo pensaba detenidamente últimamente estaba mas distanciado de ellos, y no la molestaba como era su costumbre…. Cuando se enteró que era el portador del Kyubi al principio le dio miedo, pero después de hablarlo con su sensei entendí que al final Naruto es Naruto no importa que es lo guarde en su interior… él siempre ha estado solo, siempre ha sufrido los maltratos de la gente… siempre el….

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

Como fue que paso? En verdad sentirá eso?... esas cuestiones se arremolinaban en su cabeza… le dolió mucho lo que el Uchiha le dijo…. El jamás pensó que Sasuke lo viera de esa manera… ahora lo sabía…. El jamás tendría una oportunidad…. Sakura-chan.. Ella había llorado y todo por su culpa… que pasaría si el no fuera un ninja…. Qué pasaría si el simplemente desaparece?.. Que pasaría…. Si jamás hubiera existido….

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

**9 DE OCTUBRE**

Naruto caminaba sin nada sin la mayor intención de encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipos, a lo lejos a unos dos o tres metro de distancia pudo observar a sus amigos Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka. El primero peinado de una coleta alta, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, considerado un genio pero que podía más su pereza, el segundo de aspecto perruno, alegre, y optimista, lo caracterizaban los dos triángulos que adornaban sus mejillas.

Camino hacia ellos de manera rápida quería contarles acerca delo ocurrido, confiaba en ellos y sabía que le ayudaría si se los pedía, y por lo que los llamo estos al escuchar el grito voltearon deteniéndose en el acto…. Momentos después no sabían como pero su rubio amigo se encontraba sentado en suelo encima del chico más popular de todo Konoha.

Miradas azul y negro se encontraron, perdiéndose por completo, olvidando por un momento todo el exterior….

-lo siento, no me fije ttebayo- hablo por fin el ojiazul levantándose ocultando su vista del otro…

-vaya, al parecer eres un torpe- declaro Sasuke cuando reacciono- no puede correr por los calles como si un animal fueras….- dijo y al instante nuevamente se vio lastimando a Naruto. Cuando quiso reaccionar el rubio no estaba dejando a Sasuke en plena calle y detrás de el al Nara y a Kiba mirándose mutuamente como si con ello comprendieran el problema, el suspiro que dio el moreno le indico al Nara que ese día iba ser tediosos

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

Sabía bien que no debió de haber salido de su casa…. Pero el hambre pudo más…. Ahora nuevamente… Sasuke había herido su corazón… un animal… una bestia… quizás así lo veía el moreno…..

Aunque quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, no salió de su casa con la esperanza que el bastardo del Sasuke, viniera de pronto y soltara alguna clase de intento de disculpa pero no se había atrevido a ir…. No quería verlo…. Y eso le dolía…. Fijo su vista en el escritorio, encima de este estaban una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo…. Era verdad necesitaba hacer ese estúpido poema….. no tenía ánimos, no quiera hacer nada ya…. Ni siquiera tenía hambre y eso era extraño puesto que no había probado bocado alguno en el día….

Con pesadez se levantó de su cama y se sentó en el escritorio… no sabía cómo empezar…. No pensaba en nada que fuera en él y Sasuke, todo aquello que vivió y que pasaron juntos, sus recuerdos más preciados siempre estaban su lado… al lado de ese teme idiota y descorazonado que lo había cautivado….to la pluma y comenzó con su escritura….

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

**DÍA 10 DE OCTUBRE**

Aquel día comenzó como cualquiera, las aves en el cielo cantaba, varios pajaritos se habían detenido en su ventana como todos los días, cuando abrió los ojos, los vio, al parecer eran los únicos que no les tenían miedo…. Al final de cuantas…..

Agito su cabeza varias veces tratando de sacar de su mente esas estúpidas suposiciones y pensamientos, él no era así, y si es verdad que era el portador del Kyubi, aquel zorro de nueve colas que hace 12 años ataco Konoha pero, fuera de eso era un niño, un ser humano, y si había salido adelante aun con el desprecio de toda la aldea podría hacerlo ahora también, claro que podía… o eso intentaría….

Después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno express tomo la hoja en la que había escrito su tarea y se encamino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, al llegar a este se encontró con sus compañeros, ambos sentados en puesto total mente diferentes pero no le tomo mucha importancia…. Camino hacia ellos como de costumbre….

-Ohayo! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tan amplia que los otros dos no supieron que pasaba

-O-ohayo Naruto!- contesto tímidamente la kunoichi, porque para serles sincera pensó encontrar al rubio con un deje de tristeza, pero contrario a lo que imagino el rubio sonreía como siempre…..

-Has traído el poema Sakura-chan?- pregunto impaciente en ojiazul….

-Cl-claro que si Naruto….. bueno eso creo jejejeje y tú?

-Por su puesto aunque no fue tan difícil como creí cuando me senté frente al papel las palabras fluyeron con facilidad- decía el rubio haciendo ademanes muy exagerados acompañando sus palabras

-Me alegra ver que estas bien jejejeje- concluyo la ojiverde

-…. Do…- cuando el Uchiha pretendía hablar en medio de los tres apareció su sensei tardo que por imposible que pareciera había llegado puntual por primera vez en su vida

-Kakashi-sensei?-preguntaron Sakura y Naruto sorprendidos

-Claro sino quien más?, jejeje pues bien trajeron lo que les pedí?-hablo con su único ojo visible dando una apariencia de estar feliz, al ver que los tres asentían los dirigió hacia un gran árbol para que tomaran asiento bajo la sobra que sus ramas producían- pues bien veamos la primera será Sakura, después Naruto y al último Sasuke

-eeehhh? Porque yo primero?- declaro la peli rosa

-Por qué lo digo yo ^-^

-Mmmm. De acuerdo… a ver mmmm pero no se rían de acuerdo?...- al ver que ninguno dijo más prosiguió- cof cof…

_Para tu cumpleaños  
deseo que recibas  
estos regalos especiales:_

_Felicidad, en lo profundo de tu ser._  
_Serenidad, con cada amanecer._  
_Éxito, en cada respecto._  
_Sinceridad, de amigos que te quieran._  
_Amor, que sea eterno._

_Recuerdos entrañables, de momentos del ayer._  
_Un presente esplendoroso repleto de bendiciones._  
_Un sendero, que conduzca a un hermoso mañana._  
_Anhelos, que se conviertan en realidad._  
_Y reconocimientos, de todas las cosas maravillosas que hay en ti._

_¡Que tengas un cumpleaños muy Feliz!. Naruto!_

Lo dicho en el poema sin duda dejo a todos los presentes sin habla, ninguno mucho menos Naruto pensó en eso y no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente ante tal regalo…. Sin duda le había gustado, Kakashi observaba de reojo las reacciones del kitsune, hasta ahora todo había estado bien… hasta ahora….- bien Naruto es tu turno adelante!- invito Kakashi empujándolo un poco para que quedara enfrente de el….

-Esto…. Bien … yo….. – su mirada bajo para posarla sobre la hoja que tenía entre sus manos, y dando un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarse comenzó…..

_Odio como me hablas y tú forma de pelear._

_Odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegue a sentir._

En este lapso Naruto fijo sin pensarlo un momento en la mirada oscura de Sasuke perdiéndose en ella y siguiendo recitando el poema de memoria…

_Odio tus espantosas botas y que me conozcas bien._

_Te odio hasta vomitar, que bien va a rimar…_

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas…. Sakura y Kakashi solo miraban entre sorprendidos y atónicos la escena, Sasuke no podía apartar la vista del rubio, no podía, no debía, y no quería, sabía que aquello fue escrito para él, y aunque sonase egocéntrico sabía que así era… los ojos de Naruto no pudieron más con las lágrimas aglomeradas y derramaron el agua cristalina recorriendo sus mejillas pero eso no impidió el continuar con su lectura…

_Odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír._

_Odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar._

_Odio tanto estar solo que no hayas llamado aún,_

_Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar, aunque estés tan amargado, frio, calculador y loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar….._

Naruto no pudo y su voz se quebró, dejo salir todas las lágrimas que tenía, se dejó caer o esa fue su intención.

Sasuke no supo cómo o cuando pero su cuerpo se movió voluntariamente, para sostener al rubio y evitar que se cayera, Sakura quiso socorrer también al kitsune pero fue detenida por su sensei, Sakura se quedó sorprendida de ello y cuando volvió a fijar su mirada vio como Sasuke arrullaba en sus brazos a Naruto, ahí lo comprendió…. Comprendió lo que se negaba a ver….. y aunque le dolió supo también que eso era lo mejor y se retiró con su sensei dejando a los dos solos.

Naruto lloro por toda la tarde, hasta que sus ojos no soltaron una sola lagrima más…. Sintió los brazos de Sasuke golpear con suavidad su espalda, reconfortándolo cuando cayó en lo que hizo, y en donde estaba, se revolvió entre los brazos del moreno tratando que lo soltara, y Sasuke así lo hizo, pero no dejo que se marchara, por muy el contrario, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara…

-Aun no te vayas… aún queda mi poema no?

-Eh?!- Sasuke simplemente sonrió al ver la expresión confusa de Naruto… por lo que no dijo más y tomo la hoja de su pantalón, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer, pero al igual que Naruto se lo sabía de memoria…..

_Cuando tú estás conmigo,  
es cuando yo digo  
que valió la pena  
todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido.  
_

_No sé si es un sueño aún  
o es una realidad  
pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo:  
que este amor que siento  
es porque tú lo has merecido,  
con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido  
llorando de felicidad;  
a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo  
nada es como ayer.  
_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona,  
ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona.  
Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo,  
abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo,  
Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca,  
siempre abrázame.  
_

_Hoy que tú estás conmigo,  
yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido  
así quiero estar por siempre,  
aprovecho que estas tu conmigo  
te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir  
_

_Tu cuando mires para el cielo,  
por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un "te quiero".  
Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo:  
_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado  
yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado,  
quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario;  
amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario,  
pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí  
en alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí.  
_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene,  
abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene,  
abrázame que dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno,  
abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno,  
abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona  
ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona,  
abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
abrázame muy fuerte amor._

Naruto no sabía que decir….. No tenía ni idea que es lo que quería decir eso, bueno si sabía pero lo creería?... Sin lugar a dudas….. Eso sería bueno, eso esperaba… Sasuke lo miraba expectante sin decir nada, viendo cada una de las caras que ponía, duda, alegría, duda, alegría, duda…..

-Puedes decidir de una maldita vez que caras pones usuratonkachi!

-A quien de dices así teme bastardo!- bravo el rubio

-A quien más a ti dobe

-Serás!...- pero el insulto jamás fue escuchado, fue callado con un beso, un beso diferente al primero, un beso lleno de cariño, sincero y sin accidentes…. Momentos después se separaron…. Se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron como hace mucho ninguno de los dos hacia….

-feliz cumpleaños dobe!- y nuevamente beso al que ahora era su kitsune, por qué haría todo y si todo era todo, porque jamás los separaran…. Al diablo con su clan…. Viviría por él y con él, aunque eso significase no revivir su clan.

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

Aquel día Sakura llego a su casa con el corazón destrozado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que al final sus dos seres más queridos encontraran apoyo mutuamente…. Aunque eso la sacara de por medio…. Lloraría al final, toda la noche sacaría con la grimas su dolor.. para así cuando los volviera a ver pudiera mostrarles una gran sonrisa sincera….

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

Naruto y Sasuke estaba en la casa del primero festejando, lo que quedaba del cumpleaños del otro…. Comiendo un tazón grande de ramen, cortesía de Sasuke…

-Come bien Naruto…..-pronuncio Sasuke mientras observaba al rubio

-Pero si con este ya llevo cuatro platos… por qué quieres que comas más?

-Porque aun te falta tu regalo y ese lo estrenara toda la noche- declaro el Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa sexy, con lujuria que Naruto no quiso conocer…. Pero que estaba seguro no del todo le iba a gustar…..

Pero al final este día como los anteriores no estuvo solo… porque ese día fue el mejor de todos…. Ese día… comenzó una nueva etapa de su vida….

-Estúpido Sasuke donde crees que estas tocando!...

-Ven aquí usuratonkachi, déjame darte tu regalo!

-No lo quiero si es eso….nooo… aléjate de mí…pervertido…. No Sasuke…. No….maldito teme!

_Porque al final no todo es como lo pintan verdad?..._

*****&&&***&&&***&&&*** SaSuNaRu ***&&&***&&&***&&&*****

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you

You feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you makes me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that it's real

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

I love you, baby

And if it's quite all right

I need you, baby

To warm the lonely nights

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh, pretty baby

Don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby

Now that I found you, stay

And let me love you, baby

Let me love you

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you

You feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

I love you, baby

And if it's quite all right

I need you, baby

To warm the lonely nights

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh, pretty baby

Don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby

Now that I found you, stay

And let me love you,

Oh baby Let me love you


End file.
